


Lying is the Most Fun a Mormon Boy Can Have Without Freaking the Hell Out

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [33]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon makes promises to his parents that he can't really keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying is the Most Fun a Mormon Boy Can Have Without Freaking the Hell Out

"Please," says Brendon. "Please, please, _please._ " 

"We've been over this," says Dad, and finishes off his orange juice. Mom is there to refill his glass.

"All my friends get to go," says Brendon. "Their parents all let them spend the night. It's not a big deal. And it's Gabe's birthday, he's turning eighteen, it's a special party, and I'm _invited_ , and..." He thinks about pointing out that it's been nine years since he was invited to a birthday party that wasn't in his family. He settles on looking pleadingly at Dad.

"Brendon. I said no. You can go to the party, but I want you home by midnight. Do you want to talk to your brothers and ask them what time their curfew was when they were your age?"

There's no arguing when Dad gets his dom on. "No." Brendon slumps in his seat and takes a drink of milk. "Ryan's dad will be there," he tries hopelessly. 

"Ryan's dad is always there, isn't he?" Mom looks at him. "I thought you told us he works nights and he's there when you kids come home from school." 

“Oh. Yeah, he is." Sometimes. "But, I mean, he's not working that night. So he'll be home. For the party." 

Dad looks at his watch. "That’s enough. I have to go to work." Mom hands Dad his briefcase and his lunch, and Dad gives her a quick kiss. Great. Just great. 

"She'll be disappointed," says Brendon. He's as surprised as any of them at his words.

"Who?" asks Mom. It sounds like a casual question, but it isn't. The way is suddenly terrifyingly clear to Brendon, and he plunges ahead. "My sub. We were going to go together. Not, like, sleep in the same room or anything. Just, y'know, a date."

Mom and Dad look at each other for a second, then at Brendon. "How long have you two been seeing each other?" Dad asks.

Brendon thinks fast. "About, uh, two weeks? We're testing," he adds, so they don't expect too much. "Trying to take it slow." 

"She's not in the church, is she?" Mom can't keep the note of hope out of her voice.

Brendon's imaginary friend is a sub, and a girl, what more do they _want?_ "No. But she's very nice. You'd like her."

"You should bring her over for dinner sometime," Mom says, all nonchalant, but the look she gives Dad shows what she's really thinking. Brendon's gotten very good in his life at reading those looks. Dad clears his throat. "She's spending the night at Ryan's then? And Ryan's dad is going to be there?"

"Yeah," says Brendon, inwardly cheering. "He'll be right in the other room."

"We did let your brothers have a couple sleepovers," Dad muses.

"That was with their church friends," Mom reminds him. “And it was boys only.”

Neither Dad nor Brendon needs to say that Brendon doesn't have church friends. "Tell you what, B," says Dad, and Brendon looks attentive, because Dad calling him B usually means something good. "As long as we meet Mr. Ross beforehand and ask him about the party plans, and if we approve, then you can go." 

"Thank you!" Brendon hops up and down; he can't help it. "Thank you, thank you, yay!" He wants to turn a cartwheel, but the last time he did that in the house he broke the juice pitcher and cut his foot. He settles on hugging his mom tight. She hugs him back. "You know we're just worried about you, right? We want to be sure you don't get dragged into something you're not ready for."

"I know," says Brendon. But he's ready, he's never been more ready to get dragged anywhere. "I love you guys."

-o-

It's harder than ever to keep still in his classes. _I get to go_ , Brendon chants inwardly, _I get to go, I get to go, I get to GO!_ He's going to spend the night, the whole night, with his friends and with Spencer, and it's going to be amazing, he just knows it. He twitches like crazy in his morning classes, to the point where Jared Leto turns around and gives him a pointed look that makes Brendon shrink back against his chair. Jared's not his dom, but it's hard not to react to a look like that.

When the bell rings after Bio, Brendon bounces out into the hallway and looks around for someone, anyone, he can tell. He sees Travie down the hall, and he waves like crazy, but Travie doesn't see him or something, because he turns around and takes the stairs three at a time. Oh well. Brendon remains undaunted. He gets to _go_. To a _party._ And he doesn't have to leave just when it's getting good. He could be ignored by an entire table of people, and it wouldn't put a dent in his mood.

He skips to his locker to get his Art History book, and that's when he sees Ryan. He nearly squeaks. "Ryan!" Ryan looks up, and Brendon can't keep from hopping up and down. "I get to go! I'm going to the party, my parents said it was okay for me to spend the night, but they want to talk to your dad first, so when is he going to be around, because I kinda told them he's home when we're there, which, he is sometimes, so it's not like I was lying exactly, but I'll tell them when to come over and they can meet him and then everything's cool and I can be there for the _whole_ party!" He beams.

Ryan looks a little lost, but he gets the gist, because he's smiling. "That's so cool, B! It's gonna be awesome." He oofs when Brendon tackles him in a hug.

"So your dad, when's he home? Maybe they can just call him. Don't tell them he's not always there, okay?"

"I know how to lie to parents, dude," says Ryan patiently. "Don't worry about it. Everyone knows what to say, or Keltie will kick their asses. She's scary when she's pissed off." Ryan's eyes go far away for a second.

Brendon doesn't like to think of it as lying, just not revealing all the information he has, which is a kind of lie but isn't as bad as outright saying stuff that isn't true. The first bell rings. "Fuck," says Ryan, and grabs a book from his locker. "Get going. You don't want detention."

"Heck no," says Brendon, and he takes off down the hall, sneakers squeaking on the tile floor.

-o-

Brendon chatters about the party to Spencer all the way to Ryan's house. "Should I bring something? I mean, I'm bringing Gabe a present, obviously, but should I bring something for Ryan? I mean, it's his house, and he's the host and everything. Or maybe something for Ryan's dad, cause it's really his house. What do you think his dad would want?”

"I don't think you need to," says Spencer when he can get a word in. "Just bring something for Gabe, or we'll never hear the end of it."

"I can't get him alcohol. I know I'm supposed to, but my parents don't drink, and I can't--"

"No one expects you to," Spencer says. "Don't worry. There'll be tons."

Brendon's still talking as they pull into Spencer's driveway, and as they walk inside, and as they sit down, until Spencer finally puts a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet." He smiles when he says it, so Brendon knows he's not mad. Brendon looks up at him and flutters his lashes.

Lyn-Z snickers. "Who's got who whipped?" She's only been coming over for a few days, but already Brendon likes her. They don't have a lot of girls around, and he likes Keltie and Victoria, of course he does, but they can be intimidating. Lyn-Z isn't a dom-- he's not sure what she is, but then neither is she, so that's okay-- and it's not like he doesn't _like_ doms, I mean, he's _dating_ one, hello, but the girl doms always seem a little bit scarier to him. Well, them and the Letos. Lyn-Z is easier to be around. He reaches around Spencer's hand and waves at her.

"I said," comes Frank's aggravated voice, "I said fuck you anyway, asshole, because I'm not gonna just kneel down and take that from you, and you fuckin' know that!" He walks into the living room and scowls in everyone's general direction. "No! Fuck me? Fuck you! Hey. You fuck, did you hang up on me?" Frank looks at the phone incredulously. "He hung up on me!"

"I don't know why he doesn't just keep you tied up and gagged," says Keltie. "That's what I'd do. I'd only ungag you when I wanted to use your mouth."

Frank gives her a withering glare. "You and what army? I could totally take you."

"You could try." Keltie snorts.

"Where's Gabe?" asks Spencer. Victoria's on the floor, Nate curled at her feet, but Gabe's nowhere.

"He's at Travie's," Victoria says. "Dumbass." But she says it with affection. Nate whines and licks her hand.

Spencer had let Brendon go, and Brendon's been sitting quietly and letting everyone else talk, but he can't keep still anymore. "I'm coming to the party this weekend!" he says. "I was always coming, but now I get to stay! What are we gonna do? What's the plan, Stan?"

"There's gonna be a cake," says Victoria. "Obviously. And we'll probably just play games like I Never or Truth or Dare. After Travie's party, I think we're going to be a little less ambitious."

"I can't believe the cops let Gabe go," says Jon. "How does he do that?"

"Did Travie ever get the fake snow spraypaint out of the carpet?" asks Ray.

"Sisky's still working on it," says Victoria.

Nate's on his way back from the bathroom when he stops and stares out the window. "Hey, Ryan."

"Yeah?" Ryan's lolling in Keltie's lap.

"Were you expecting someone? Someone not us?"

"Huh?" Ryan sits up.

They all get up to look. Brendon's choked voice comes from behind them. "Oh. _Jesus_." He's staring at the car, horrified.

"Bren?" Keltie says.

"It's--" Brendon turns huge terror-filled eyes on Ryan. "Is your dad here? Please say your dad's here. They-- I didn't know they meant _today_."

"Your parents?" says Spencer, taking Brendon's hand. "Hey, hey, calm down."

"He's in the den," says Ryan, looking almost as worried as Brendon.

"See?" Spencer says. "He's here. Nothing to worry about."

"What the fuck?" asks Frank. Everyone ignores him. "What the fuck?" he says, louder.

"Brendon's parents are checking us out," says Ryan. "Everyone act natural. Natural for normal people, I mean. I'll go get my dad." He takes off, and no one wonders why he's so agitated.

"It could be worse," says Spencer. "Gabe could be here."

"Hey," says Lyn-Z.

"No, that's fair," says Victoria. They watch Brendon's parents try to fit the car into the space between Victoria's minivan and Jon's Honda.

"Oh my God," Brendon gasps, and this time it looks like he really might faint.

"What? Your grandma?" says Frank.

"Gabe's gone, so if we get rid of Frank, we'll be pretty much set," says Keltie.

Brendon takes a deep breath. "I told them I had a sub," he says in a rush. "A girl sub. They want me to be a dom, and I'm not, and I can't tell them, and oh God, they're gonna want to meet her, oh God, I'm so dead."

"Hey, motherfuckers!" comes Gabe's voice from the back door.

"Shit," says Spencer, heartfelt.

"Nice to see you too," says Gabe, coming into the living room. "What are we all looking at?"

"Brendon needs a sub," says Ray. "Come on, girls, someone needs to step up."

“I’ll give you ten bucks,” says Brendon, panicking. “Twenty. _Fifty._ ”

Victoria looks at Keltie. Keltie looks at Victoria. Brendon hyperventilates as his parents come up the driveway. Victoria looks at Keltie. Keltie looks at Victoria. Brendon's dad rings the doorbell. “Oh for fuck's sake," snaps Lyn-Z, and she tosses a sofa pillow to the floor and hits her knees just as the door opens.

Spencer pushes Brendon into the sofa above Lyn-Z. "Breathe," he whispers fiercely, then turns around with the politest of smiles on his face. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Urie! Nice to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Spencer," says Dad. "How have things been?"

"Just fine," Spencer says. He sounds like a dom from one of those 60s TV shows, the kind that was always in control and never got upset. "And yourself?"

"Can't complain," says Dad. Mom sees the pretty dark-haired girl kneeling at Brendon's feet, and her whole face lights up. "Brendon? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh." Brendon's face has regained some color. "Yeah. Um, everyone, these are my parents. Mom and Dad, this is Jon, and Frank, and Ray, and Gabe..."

"And this young lady?" says Mom when Brendon's finished. Brendon blushes. "Um. Yeah. This is Lindsay." Lyn-Z smiles up at them but doesn't speak. It takes Brendon a second to figure out why. "It's okay, Linds. You can talk."

Lyn-Z beams. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Urie," she chirps. "It's lovely to meet you!"

Mom looks happy enough to explode, but Dad lifts an eyebrow at Brendon. "You're having her kneel?"

"She wanted to," protests Brendon. "She _asked_ to!"

Mom shakes her head at Dad. "Kneeling isn't going all the way. Unbend a little." _Just be careful_ says her look to Brendon, and Brendon nods.

Dad clears his throat. "Can someone let Mr. Ross know that we're here? We called ahead, but there was no answer."

Just then, Ryan comes out, followed by his dad. "Hi, Mr. Urie," he says. "I’m Ryan Ross, and this is my dad, George."

"Mr. Ross," says Dad, holding out his hand. Mr. Ross takes it automatically, but looks confused. "We're Brendon's parents. I hear there's a slumber party going on here this weekend?"

"Yes," says Mr. Ross. "Ryan, it's for your friend Gale, right?"

"Gabe," Ryan corrects.

"Ryan's making all the arrangements," says Mr. Ross.

"Great," says Dad, "that's great. Brendon's mother and I just wanted to come by and check with you on supervision. You're planning to be at home for the party, I take it?"

Ryan turns to his dad, and Brendon can't see the stare, but he can sure feel it. "Of course," says Mr. Ross, and laughs. "Yeah, I'll be here. Kids, huh?"

Brendon holds his breath and glances at Mom and Dad, then startles when he sees Lyn-Z looking up at him adoringly. Gabe sees it too, and stifles a laugh. Spencer glares at him.

"Exactly," says Dad, and all around him Brendon can feel his friends letting out the breath they've been holding. "I'm sure they're all pretty well-behaved, but you know what kids can get up to when they're left alone."

Mr. Ross nods. "Sure," he says. "No, it's taken care of."

"Brendon's not any trouble, is he?" asks Dad. "I know he can be a handful. If he's too rambunctious, please feel free to send him home."

"Rambunctious?" Frank's whisper is loud enough to be heard across the room. He begins to giggle. Ray smacks him on the side of the head. "Enough. Show some respect." Frank nods and tries to fight down his laughter.

"It wouldn't hurt you to be a little less rambunctious yourself," Ray continues. At that, Gabe stands up. "Excuse me, please," he says politely, and goes into the bathroom. The water turns on an instant later, and it's probably only Brendon who can hear Gabe's hysterical giggles over the sound of the shower.

"No," says Mr. Ross, "no, not at all. All the kids are a hundred percent cooperative. I'm sure my son and yours are good influences on each other."

Brendon flashes on the time he had his fingers in Ryan's ass to open him up for Keltie's dildo. To judge by the sudden flush on his face, Ryan remembers too.

"Well, I'm sure you're busy," says Dad. "We really just wanted to come over and introduce ourselves. I'm glad to know Brendon's friends are such good kids."

"Absolutely," says Mr. Ross. "Welcome anytime."

"I hope Brendon's being good to you," says Mom to Lyn-Z.

Lyn-Z nods eagerly. "He's wonderful! He's very considerate and kind."

Mom smiles down at her. "You look so pretty in your outfit! Do you go to a school with uniforms?"

Lyn-Z's smile freezes, but her eyes open wide and her voice is even perkier than before. "No, I just like to dress like this. It feels nice to look nice!"

"I know exactly what you mean," says Mom. "Brendon, why haven't you brought Lindsay over before? You're not making us look very hospitable."

"Um," says Brendon. "I didn't want to bring her by until we decided it was serious. We're still in the-- test phase where-- we're still testing."

"And what Brendon says goes!" says Lyn-Z brightly.

Victoria stands up. "Excuse me," she says. She slips into the bathroom as well, and Brendon hears a peal of laughter choked off the next instant.

There are more questions and answers, more polite things to be said and assurances to be given, but soon Brendon's parents depart with a final word to him to be home by seven. Brendon promises. He'd promise to go to _bed_ at seven just to get them out of here. After the door closes, Mr. Ross looks around at everyone left. "Which one of you is Brendon?" he asks.

Brendon raises his hand. Frank giggles, and Ray smacks him again.

"Right." Mr. Ross gazes at him. Brendon expects some sage advice, like "Lying to your parents is only lying to yourself," or "Honesty is the best policy," or even just "Stay cool, kid," but Mr. Ross just opens the liquor cabinet, selects a bottle of whiskey, and wanders back into his den.

Ryan watches him go until Keltie snaps her fingers. "Bitch, get me a Diet Coke. Three ice cubes, and they better be made with filtered water."

"Yeah," Spencer chimes in, "and while you're at it, get Brendon a Coke. I think he needs it. Lyn-Z, you want anything? You totally deserve a medal. But Ryan get you whatever he can find in the kitchen." He snaps his fingers to tear Ryan's attention away from Mr. Ross's closed door. "Ryan, you slut, get over here and get Lyn-Z whatever the hell she wants."

" _After_ my Diet Coke," Keltie demands. Brendon can see Ryan shift, see him snap back into his role with relief. He hurries into the kitchen.

"I bet she wants her fifty bucks," says Victoria, having just come out of the bathroom. Her face is still red from smothering her laughter.

Brendon's face falls. "Um. I have twenty at home, and I think I can maybe get you ten next week. I'll get the rest as soon as I can, is that okay?"

Lyn-Z rolls her eyes and uses Brendon's thigh to push herself up. "Don't be stupid. Just buy me a really sexy pair of socks, how about?"

That makes Brendon light up. "Really? I can totally do that! Spencer, can we go to the mall? I'll need you to come with me, Lyn-Z, I don't know anything about socks. I don't think socks are sexy. I mean, you do, and that's totally cool! I just don't know what sexy is. In relation to socks, I mean."

Frank eyes him. "Socks are never sexy."

"Yours aren't," says Spencer. "I think yours bend. Do you ever do laundry?"

Ray punches Frank in the arm. "Don't be a prick."

"What?" says Frank, aggrieved.

"Slantshaming, asshole. Cut it out."

"Oh. Shit, Lyn-Z, sorry. You should totally get a pair with ruffles. And lace. And, like, pink flowers-- ow! Dammit, Ray, hit me again and I _will_ take you down-- I don't know, whatever shit girls like, that's what you should get."

"Spencer, can we go to the mall?" Brendon tugs on his arm. "Can we go to the mall right now? Can we-- oh wait, I forgot, my money's at home."

Ryan comes back with Keltie's Diet Coke in one hand, a Coke for Brendon in the other. "Bitch." Keltie takes a sip. "Give Brendon ten bucks."

Ryan hands Brendon his Coke and frowns at her. "Since when am I a bank?"

"Since I told you to be, you cheap whore. If you're worried about money, maybe you should start charging when you let other boys finger you."

"Wait, what?" Ryan's both outraged and embarrassed. "I didn't ask him to do that! You told him to!"

"Yeah, and now I'm telling you to give him money, before I pull your pants down and spank your ass right here in front of everyone." Keltie's expression shows she's not kidding.

"Fine," Ryan scowls, and reaches into his wallet. "I only have a twenty. Here."

"Awesome!" crows Brendon, and tackles Ryan in a hug. "Thanks! Spencer, Spencer, can we go to the mall now? Lyn-Z, do you want to go to the mall now?"

There's a commotion as Keltie grabs for Ryan and pulls him over her knee. "I gave him the money!" Ryan squawks.

"Not fast enough," says Keltie. Ryan squirms under her hand and begs her to stop, but even from here, Brendon can see the way he's rubbing himself against her thigh.

“We’re out,” says Spencer. “Don’t come all over the sofa, bitch, or she’s gonna make you lick it off.” Lyn-Z herds them both outside, and Spencer unlocks the car and gestures Brendon into the back seat. Brendon dives in. Awesome. He's home free, and his parents are probably off his back forever, or at least the next few months. This is going to be the best weekend ever, and it hasn't even started yet.


End file.
